DE 44 21 306 C2 specifies a vehicle lighting apparatus that functions as a signal light unit and features a light source and a hologram element for the light source. The hologram element is attached to a cover lens. The hologram element features a structure that causes the light beam emitted from the light source to bend according to a specified light distribution parameter. This can, for example, generate the required light distribution for a direction indicator. The known lighting apparatus is limited to supplying the light distribution and signal functions required by law from just the light source and the hologram element installed in a small area.